BodyGuard Envy
by Redpatterns
Summary: Blossom and her other half Bell are the two main targets on the PowerPunk Girls radar. The RowdyRuff Boys are assigned to protect Blossom and her team. The PowerPunks are soon filled with envy.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story.

* * *

I wonder how many times I'm going to see this girl in my dreams. It's really creeping me out. I mean I haven't told anyone about her yet, but that's only because I'm scared that they'll think that I'm crazy. I'm 14 I should be dreaming about boys or summer break, not another chick. I know for a fact that I don't like girls too, I'm straight for life, so why ….Why is she constantly in my dreams. I never get a good look at her either; it's always a small glimpse with some odd whispering. Maybe I'm over reacting; it was just a few dreams…nothing serious.

" Mrs.K may I please use the bathroom?" Mrs.K flashed a smile in my direction before politely replying.

" you are more than welcome sweetheart." I stood up from my desk and walked out.

Let's see I have a Literature project due next week, and three homework assignments tonight. Hopefully I won't have a mission to take care of, because honestly the last two weeks have been hectic. I need a KitKat.

*beep beep*

I sighed as I read the text from my sister. Once again I have to ditch class; at least it's for a good cause. Mrs.K will understand. I met up with Buttercup and Bubbles on top of a building, another monster was on the loose. What else was new, Buttercup ignored my suggestion of teamwork and headed right for its face with a fierce row of punches. Meanwhile Bubbles and I were talking it out.

"We should go around and around until we make two twisters around its body carrying out of Townsville while Buttercup is beating its face." I suggested. Bubbles agreed and without a second thought and we carried out the plan. It worked flawlessly, as expected.

School was over by the time we were done, and the Professor was out of town, so we all agreed to stop by McDonalds for dinner. Everyone was looking at us as if they had never seen teenage girls before. Bubbles was eating up the attention while Buttercup was retaliating. I didn't care as long as I had my Big Mac meal.

"So how are you guys doing with the Literature project?" Bubbles asked as she took a sip of her pink lemonade.

"Great I just need a title page for it." I replied with an awkward chuckle. Buttercup took a handful of fries and shoved them in her mouth before replying.

"I haven't even formatted it yet, we have plenty of time." She shook her hand. Bubbles shrugged.

"Procrastination isn't good Buttercup you could fail and be held back, you would not only mak-

_A girl in a white gown appeared. Her eyes were clear as if she were blind._

"Yo Blossom, are you okay?" Buttercup asked me.

"Yea why?"

"You dropped your Sprite while you were nagging at Buttercup; it was like you just froze." Bubbles explained. I looked down at my clothes. My school uniform….ruined.

"Great I'll have to do the laundry tonight." I stood up, left a tip, and flew off. This girl was coming into my day dreams too? Oh gosh this is getting bad. I have a problem and I need to tell somebody.

30 minutes away in Mojos Home…

Now I called you three here for a very important mission. You all know who is after them right?

The boys nodded.

"Why do we care again?" Brick asked.

Because, I bet your lives at poker. Don't judge me It was all in good fun, alright? Brick rolled his eyes.

"Tell us the truth faceass." Butch insisted.

Don't worry about it, just do as I say. Since when do you ask so many questions to your superior? I can't keep anything from you boys these days. Do me a favor and stop growing up so fast?

"Shut up." Brick said as he walked out the door with his two brothers by his side.

That night I dreamed of her again. This time it looked as if she was trapped inside something, there were three shadows surrounding her. They looked sinister. What really caught my eye was her face. It reminded me of my sisters, she was so helpless, it was like she was begging for a savior. Then I heard whispers again.

I woke up with my heart racing and sweat dripping down my forehead. I looked at the time. It was 12:00 in the morning. I looked besides me to see if my sisters were still asleep. Both Buttercup and Bubbles were sound asleep. The professor was gone for a few, for 'scientific purposes'. We didn't argue about his decisions his bags were already packed the next day, by us! I smiled at our immaturity. I walked downstairs to get some Sprite and a handful of KitKats from the Kitchen. I couldn't go back to sleep, I was scared that she would come back in my head. I spent the night watching recordings of MTV music videos and Girl Code. The KitKat and Sprite had enough sugar to keep me up all night long. As 3 am came closer I started feeling as if I were being watched, I wasn't sure if it was my tired mind playing tricks on me or…

I fell asleep before I could finish my thought. When I opened my eyes again I had drool coming down the side of my face, and I realized I had 30 minutes until school started. Bubbles and Buttercup were still asleep; I was the one who usually woke them up. I flew to my bathroom and got dressed, woke up my sisters and told them they had 15 minutes to get ready. We ate toast and strawberries on the go and got to school just as the bell rang. We were going to be late for class, not for school. The one person that I knew would be ecstatic about me being late had a wide grin on her face as she watched me turn in my late slip to my teacher. I sat down in my assigned seat, and ignored her. I could feel her eyes attempting to penetrate my unbreakable shell of calm and collective thinking.

* * *

I'm open to constructive criticisms.


	2. Chapter 2

After 55 dreadful minutes I left my first period and headed to my locker. It was about time that I told my sisters about what had been going on in my head for the past few weeks. I sent Bubbles a text asking her to meet me at lunch time; surprisingly we rarely sit together at lunch. Buttercup and Bubbles have their own group. I usually stay in the library to catch up with my classes or just to relax, but not today in 3 hours I'm going to confess. I'm so tired. I want to sleep so badly, but I know I can't. The bell is about to ring anyway I should get to class.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer all came to school late. Knowing what their mission was they headed to their lockers with purpose. Mojo had managed to get their schedule changed so that they could keep an eye out for the girls. Brick in all of Blossoms classes, Butch was in all of Buttercups classes, and Boomer was in all of Bubbles classes. They all headed their separate ways.

"Blossom has all the difficult classes." Brick thought. "This is going to be a pain in the ass."

So here I am coloring my self-portrait, when I see Brick walking into my Art class. My eyes grew twice their size. Am I hallucinating? This can't be, Brick doesn't have Art this period. Look at him, giving her late slip acting as if he doesn't care. He probably doesn't, wait where is he going? He's not sitting next to me is he? Oh my gosh he is! Okay calm down, inhale, exhale.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" He asked me as he sat down, I nodded and handed him a drawing pencil. "Thanks…" The art teacher told him what the assignment was and made me his helper. As she walked away to her desk I began interrogating him.

"What are you doing here, what do you want from me?" I eyed him. He looked back at me and shrugged. "Less than a month ago you were trying to kill me and vice versa, now I'm in art class helping you with the Elements and Principles?" He smirked.

"You're going to see me all day for a long time, so might as well be friends right?" He placed his arm around my shoulders like we were best friends. "By the way your classes are hard as fuck, can you do me a favor and be my tutor?"

"Is he out of his mind?" I thought to myself. I want to slap him, but I rather not. I guess tutoring an idiot won't hurt.

"Please tutor me, I promise I will listen give you all my attention." He came closer to me. I can feel myself blushing.

"Oh um…okay sure." I'm trying so hard not to make eye contact. "When are you available?"

"Whenever, I don't really care." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay meet me at the park on Friday at 7 pm." He agreed. "Now let's get back to work, shall we?"

Finally it's lunch time. I have to find Bubbles and Buttercup right now. Before I can even move a muscle Bubbles comes running towards me.

"Oh my goodness Blossom you won't believe what happened to me today, so I saw Boomer and he was in all my classes and I was so surprised he told me he even has lunch with me and I asked him so many questions and he did-

"Bubbles, calm down breathe." Looks like I'm not the only one with a RowdyRuff on my tail. I mean it only makes sense to have all three of them in one place, they travel as a pack. If one is at the mall their all at the mall. What I'm wondering is why there in all of our classes, I know they have a plan , but what is it?

"Bubbles I know exactly how you feel Brick has been in all of my classes too!" She took a seat and gave it to me. We both sat down at a table awaiting Buttercup. "Where is Buttercup anyway?"

"She said she was on her way, I sent her a text like 3 seconds ago." Bubbles replied after taking a sip of her strawberry milk.

"Oh alright then, anyway I have something to tell you." I said with slight hesitation. "So I've been having these dreams about this girl, and I thought it was no big deal until she started showing up in my day dreams."

"Does this girl look like anyone that you know?"

"Well….she kind of looks like…us." I told her. "It's really weird, like she has the uniform and everything, she's just a different color, and she looks pure white." I paused. "Hey isn't that Buttercup?" Bubbles turned around to see a very beat up Buttercup.

"What happened to you?" Bubbles asked, Buttercup didn't reply she ignored the question and looked straight at me.

"What's going on here, why is Butch in all of my damn classes?" She half yelled.

"Calm down Buttercup, I have no idea, but that's not the only thing that I'm worried about." Buttercup sighed in frustration.

"What else is going on?" She looked at Bubbles. Bubbles and I told her the story with the girl showing up in my dreams. "Just don't worry about it; it doesn't sound like anything serious to me."

"I hope your right." I said under my breath. "Anyways Brick asked me to be his tutor, and I accepted the offer, were going to have a tutoring session this Friday at 7 pm." Bubbles looked knowingly.

"Well as long as you're doing it to get information from them that I have no problem with that." Buttercup said. "Cause honestly I want to know what they want and why and I want them out of my classes."

"There's no doubt Mojo is behind this, I mean his their leader…..the big cheese." Buttercup and I looked at Bubbles then at each other, and laughed.

"What, it's a metaphor or something right?" We kept laughing. "Okay whatever, anyway since Blossom is going on that dat-

"Tutoring session…" I interrupted. She cleared her throat and continued.

"Right tutoring session, then I'm going shopping with Princess." Buttercup glared at her.

"Bubbles she's just using you to get to Blossom."

"Whatever she's my friend and I have the right to hang out with whoever I want."

"One day you'll learn." Buttercup said before getting up. "The bell is about to ring anyway, we better go."

* * *

Beserk was flipping through her notebook. Her room was blood red, filled with pictures of Brick. He was her soul mate, and that was that. Both her sisters were in love with their counterparts too, they were meant to be together. It was written in their genes.

"Brick, you're so perfect, I want you all to myself." She stated with a high pitched laugh. As she slammed her bedroom door she fell lightly into her bed and looked up at her ceiling. Everywhere she looked Brick was there, literally. She knew his birthday, his favorite food, and of course his favorite color. She had even visited him previously. The first time she ever met him, it was love at first site.

_"Who the hell are you? Why did Mojo let you come in with your crew?" Brick asked_

_"Don't worry about that sweetheart, my name is Beserk I am a Powerpunk girl." She leaned in to kiss him. After a fierce kiss she slapped him, and he pushed her off. "My oh my, you like to play rough my love."_

_"Don't call me that." I spat. "I can see your pure evil, that's not a problem for me. Just stay out of my way, and out of my face." She came closer attempting to kiss him. "I said stay out of my face, don't kiss me …..Understand?" He glared at her. She got the hint and stopped._

_"Alright Brick, but just know you are mine and I am yours, we will be together forever. One day I'm going to claim you for my own." She winked at him and walked out of his room._

"That was the best meeting our master ever had with an evil mastermind." She thought as she giggled at her memory. She held on tight to a Brick plushy she had made herself.

"I can't wait to see you again Brick." She said with a smile as she drifted off to sleep with the Brick plushy in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Bell had been trying to reach Blossom for weeks. She was starting to run out of energy. Being trapped for 300 years in ice had never been a problem, but she could sense the danger of the Powerpunk Girls. They were coming for her, and if she died…Blossom would die as well.

"I miss the Professor …" Bubbles said as she brushed her teeth. Buttercup was already in her bed. I brushed my hair as I walked towards my room.

"We all do." I stated.

"Speak for yourself." Buttercup muttered. I threw a pillow at her. "If you guys miss him so much why don't you email him or text him so I can sleep?" Buttercup suggested. I nodded, and went on my laptop. Bubbles sent him a chain of text messages.

"Hey Professor how are you?"…. "When are you coming back?" ….. "Did you find what you were looking for?"… "Professor?"….. "….."

"Bubbles calm down, give the Professor some time to reply. I sent him a short and sweet email; we'll wait till tomorrow to see if he replied." Bubbles sighed in frustration. I shook my head. "Anyway it's getting late, we should get some sleep." Buttercup was already snoring, Bubbles looked miserable, but she still followed my instructions. I was the last one to close my eyes, but just as I did. I heard tap on my window. I looked at the time. It was three thirty in the morning. I rose from my bed and walked towards my window. I saw a face looking back at me, it was Brick.

"You know you're getting really predictable." I said as I opened the window. He grabbed my hand and we flew to a nearby tree. "What do you want with me and my sisters, tell me the truth." I looked directly into his eyes.

"I honestly don't know….Mojo assigned me to watch over you." I raised my eyebrows. "I was as surprised as you, I'm just following orders." He said as he put his arm around me. I glared at him, but let him do what he wanted.

"I see, well ask Mojo when you can stop following my sisters and I, because you guys are becoming a burden." I looked away from him. He played with my long hair.

"Why don't you ever let your hair down?" I didn't reply.

"Go home." He stood up.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I shook my head.

Miles away …

The professor was hiking; it felt as if he'd been hiking for days. It had been nearly a month since he'd been home. He heard his phone alert him of text messages, he would read them later. He was running out of time, soon she would be too weak to communicate, and Blossom would be doomed. He recorded each day of hiking, every clue he found brought him closer to Bell.

The Powerpunk Girls were getting ready to head out, their target had been located. Berserk grinned as she spotted Brick, her grin disappeared as she saw Blossom. Suddenly jealousy took over. She flew at full speed and head-butted Blossom. Brick attempted to kick her but she blocked his kick with her arm.

"What the hell?" Brick questioned. Berserk laughed. Brat and Brute were by her side. All three of them laughed simultaneously. Brat flew into the house and snuck up on Bubbles, Brute did the same to Buttercup.

It took me a minute to realize what had just happened. Some girl had head-butted me, her friends had gone into the house.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She glared at me.

"My name is Berserk, leader of the Powerpunk Girls." She stated. I stood up and flew towards her and Brick. I looked at him and she snapped. She slapped me in the face. "Don't look at him! He's mine! Understand!?" She had a crazed look in her face.

"What is your problem?" I said as I kneaded her in the face.

"You're, I hate you and everything about you." She looked at Brick then back at me. "Brick is mine, you hear me?!" Berserk swung at me, I ducked.

"Brick what the hell is going on?" I asked him as she swung a tree towards my direction. He made eye contact then flew away from the destruction. Bubbles and Buttercup were battling the other Powerpunks in my room. I shook my head and sighed in frustration. "Alright, I guess I have no choice but to fight back at full force." She swung the tree at me, and I caught it…..

We both glared at each other.

I used my lazer beam; she countered it with her own. I swung the tree back at her direction and she dodged it. I started spinning my body, going faster and faster until I created a tornado. She picked up nearby objects and threw them in my tornado. Each were disposed one by one. She screeched and it stopped everyone in their tracks. Bubbles, Buttercup, her teammates, and I were all on our knees.

"Listen here you little pink bitch, the next time I see you near Brick I'm going to kill you very slowly." She grabbed me by my hair as she spoke. I gulped, before replying.

"I don't like Brick that way, you can keep him." She slapped me across the face. "What else do you want with me? Brick is long gone." She chuckled; her teammates stood up and joined her.

"I want to know where Bell is…..I know you've been in contact with her as well."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She dropped my hair.

"Fine you can play stupid all you want Blossom, I know the truth, and I'm going to find her and destroy her." She flew up with her lackeys; I could still hear the echo of her twisted laughter as she flew away.


End file.
